Doremi's Study Time
by NiGHTS4life
Summary: Everyone knows that Doremi Harukaze has a hard time studying and is unlucky. today her luck is about to be turned around. she meets a nightmaren named TODD who has a secret and who is willing to help her.


**This is a NiGHTS into Dreams and Ojamajo Doremi x-over. Charaters belong to their rightful owners. Also events that appear did not really happen and will never happen. It is BASED on MY fandom. If you don't like, do not review!**

Doremi's Study Time

It was a busy day at Misora City Elementary and students were leaving and talking about their plans for the evening. However, not all of the students were talking about leisure and recreation. Her name was Doremi Harukaze, a frustrated girl that receives bad grades on tests and fails. Her teacher told her class there is an algebra test tomorrow and to study effectively and well. She walked back home to meet her family.

"Hey mom," cried her little sister Pop. "Doremi's back!"

"Be quiet Pop," her sister said. "I'm tired and I have to study." She slumped up the stairs up to her room and shut the door and locked it. She set her backpack on the floor and lied down on her bed; face down with an attitude of rue.

"What am I gonna do? I have a math test tomorrow and that's my least favorite thing to do." On her backpack was a little pink creature in an orb. It was her fairy Dodo. She popped out of it and flew over to the crying girl.

"Dodo?" (Translation: Doremi?) she said. Her name was the only thing a baby fairy can say.

"Hey Dodo," Doremi said. She held out her and the fairy flew on it. "How on earth am I supposed to study a whole chapter in one day?"

Dodo came to her face and hugged it, "Dodo dodo, dodo." (Translation: Don't worry Doremi, you'll do fine.) Although she couldn't understand Dodo, Doremi had a slight idea what she was saying.

"Thanks Dodo." The fairy closed her eyes in delight. Doremi sighed and looked out her bedroom window. She watched the afternoon go by. During the time she was in her room, Doremi began opening her math book and studied. As always, she gets antsy and frustrated, she couldn't concentrate. The loud noises of her mom and dad arguing over whose turn were it to take out the trash, distracted her from knowing the problems.

Her little sister was making noises as well; banging on her door.

"Doremi, may I come in?" whined Pop.

"No Pop! I'm busy!" she yelled. It was hard enough to keep secrets from her family even though Pop knew she was a witch apprentice. She looked over at Dodo in her bubble. "It must be nice and quiet in there Dodo."

"Dodo dodo dodo dodo?" (Translation: You think it's quiet in here?) she said. "Dodo dodo dodo dodo dodo." (Translation: Try living in a bubble all the time and you'll see it's no fun.)

The girl went back to her studying, or at least trying to. There are so much to study and so little time, she thought. Then outside where the air is better, a boy was running in the dark. It was Doremi's classmate, Kotake Tetsuya. To her, he is just another annoying boy, but in this case, however, he was something even more. He was a magical creature. A dream creature called a nightmaren. In order to keep his identity secret he goes by the name of TODD.

He went in the dark alley and spun to turn into his maren form. "I know I don't always like being human, but I can hear Doremi struggling and I want to help her and confess to her. So I chose to be in maren form to see her."

He flew up and circled around the city waiting to see Doremi's face in the window. Eventually, Doremi heard a breeze coming from her window. She stood up and went to it to find someone flying in the air. It was TODD. She looked at how he flew, "Wow. He's good at flying but he has no broom."

The nightmaren saw the face he wanted and flew right toward it. Doremi opened her window and let him in. "And yet no wings either," she said. "Who are you?"

TODD bowed before her to show respect, "My name is TODD and you must Doremi."

"How'd you know my name?" she asked.

Thinking he doesn't want to blow his secret, TODD said, "I've heard it from a boy who really likes you. I think his name was Kotake."

Doremi then got a little mad, "Oh him. So what brought you hear TODD?"

"I overheard you saying you struggle with some hard math problems," he answered. "And I came to help you."

Doremi thought for a while and accepted his offer. "When do we begin?"

"Right now," TODD said as he took the math book from Doremi's table. "So what chapter are we- er I mean you in?"

Doremi chuckled, "I'm in chapter 4: the Order of Operations."

TODD turned to the first page of the chapter. He noticed that his "student" was paying attention to him. He felt a little nervous but gained confidence.

"Okay, the first section is about adding and subtracting expressions." He wrote down one of the example problems that Doremi wrote down in her textbook. The problem said 1+2-3+5=? He asked her to solve it.

Doremi grabbed a pencil and attempt to solve it. But she was stumped and unable to solve it. "It's too hard."

"That's what I'm here for," said TODD. "Okay first thing you do is identify the problem. Are there any parentheses?"

Doremi shook her head. "But I do remember something in class. You always multiply or divide when there are no parentheses."

"That's not always true Doremi, what else do you see in the expression?"

"Addition and subtraction?" she asked again. TODD nodded, "And you should know what 1+2 is right?"

Doremi put down 3 below the first part. "Good," said TODD. "Now copy the rest down." She did as she was told and put the -3+5=? Now the expression said 3-3+5=?

"Oh now I know," Doremi wrote down her answer. "Is 5 the answer?"

"Yes! It is 5, good job Doremi," TODD said.

Doremi felt proud of herself having TODD as a tutor really helped her study effectively. Dodo even appeared out of her bubble. "Dodo!" (Translation: Well done!)

TODD smiled at the cute fairy, "She looks just like you."

Doremi felt delighted, "Should we continue?"

"Oh yes, let's get back to studying," TODD replied.

Throughout the evening the two were studying hard and getting ready for the test. And it looks like Doremi had gain confidence ever since TODD came. She was listening to everything he said. In fact, she couldn't take her eyes off him. After the tutoring was done and Doremi having the problems memorized, it was now time to relax. Her alarm clock said 7:30 pm.

"It's not that late Doremi," he said. "And yet it feels like 8:00."

"TODD? May I ask you something?" said Doremi.

"Sure. Lay it on me."

"You're not like the other boys in my class. They all act like jerks."

TODD cringed a little bit when she said that. "But not you TODD, you're different than Kotake."

"Why thank you," he said. "That means a lot to me."

"You're welcome."

TODD was thinking, Should I tell her now? It looks a good moment. If I blow it, she'll never speak to me again. "Doremi?"

"Yes?"

"There is something I should tell you." He was getting ready for a fist to reach his face when he said this, "I am Kotake."

He closed his eyes assuming a punch from Doremi but instead he was given a kiss.

"TODD I knew that you were Kotake all along. I saw you transform once before."

"And you still think I'm an annoying kid?" he asked.

"Of course not." She said. "I can tell you act that way only toward the other guys."

"But there is one thing though, how did you know I who I was?"

"I saw you in the same alley that I go to. I was about to change as well when I heard footsteps. I hid behind a trash can and saw you transforming into what you are."

TODD almost got what she said, "And why did you come in the alley in the first place?"

Doremi whispered in his ear; since nightmarens don't have ears, "I am a witchling."

(Author's Note: the term "witchling" in this case is now a NiGHTS term. It's a formal and short way of saying witch apprentice.)

TODD knew who they were. "You're one of those witches in training?"

She nodded. "It's too bad you have to leave soon TODD."

"What do you mean?" TODD asked.

"Don't you have any where to go?"

He shook his head. "When you kissed me, you broke a curse I had. Kotake's parents' memories are now erased; they don't remember even having a son."

The curse was this: TODD was a nightmaren trapped in the Dark Sea in the Dream World. Kotake was at the Dream Gate, having escaped from Nightmare, and found TODD. He wanted to see him closer but he lost his balance and fell in the water. They were fused together and TODD was free. However, every time Kotake was in the Waking World, TODD's spirit came with him. One day he found out his own secret and turned into TODD whenever he wanted. But he must keep it a secret and he must not let anyone know it. However, when Doremi kissed him, he can no longer turn back to Kotake and everyone's memory of him was erased except Doremi.

What he said made her feel sorry. Then Doremi had an idea, "Why don't you stay here? We can share beds."

TODD thought it was a good idea too, "But your folks will have to confirm it."

"Don't worry I'll ask them." Doremi ran downstairs and asked her mom and dad about TODD staying. He could them saying is he real? Or just some made up person. He came down the steps and presented himself to them.

After a long discussion, Doremi's parents agreed to let TODD stay. They squealed with glee and hugged each other. Pop was in the background saying, "No fair! Doremi gets a boyfriend already and yet I'm smarter than her."

Pop doesn't know that great things come in small packages.

~The End~


End file.
